You What?
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Those three little words... They can bring joy, sorrow, or in Carolyn Barek's case, complete and utter confusion...


I have no idea how I came up with this. I was trying to work on another story, and this just appeared and took over. It is strictly fluff 'n stuff, so I'm warning ya'll now. This probably will induce cavities, tooth rotting, and diabetic comas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn Barek hated Monday mornings. More often than not, after swearing off alcohol forever the previous weekend, she woke up with a hangover.

But this Monday was different. She turned over onto her side and smiled at the man sleeping beside her. His normally perfect hair fell into his eyes, and his lips were parted as he drew in each breath.

Too soon it was time for both of them to get up and go to work, and she reluctantly touched his shoulder. "Baby, wake up," she murmured, smiling when he reached out in his sleep and drew her into his chest. "Come on, baby. We have to go to work."

He grunted and nuzzled his face into her neck.

His wandering hands had her trembling, but she pulled away from him and began getting ready. As she turned her back to the bed and shimmied her pants over her hips, she could feel his intense gaze on her, making her feel absolutely beautiful and desirable. She never tired of hearing that from him.

"You need to get ready."

He looked over at the clock, groaning softly as he pulled the covers up. "I don't have to be there for another hour," he whined, reluctantly leaving the warmth of the covers.

She smirked, brushing out her thick hair. "Yes, but you have to stop by your place and get a change of clothes."

He snorted as he pulled his boxers on. "No one will notice if I show up in the same clothes."

She began buttoning up her shirt. "Mike, they're detectives. I think at least one of them will notice."

"They don't pay any attention to me."

He came up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her into his chest. She turned and leaned up for a soft kiss.

When she pulled away and went into the bathroom, he got dressed and put his shoes on. Then he sat on the bed and waited for her to come back out.

A few minutes later, she came back into the bedroom, and he kissed her forehead gently. "See you tonight?" he asked hopefully, and she nodded.

"You know it."

The grin that appeared melted her heart, and she watched as he left the bedroom. She leaned down to pick up her shoes, and as the front door opened, she heard him call, "Love you!"

Those two little words made her freeze. He... loved her?

She was unable to move for a minute, but as soon as she could, she hurried into the living room. But he was already long gone, and she just stood there, confused and unsure of what to make of what he had just said.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Later that night, Carolyn was curled up in her bed, wondering why she was alone in the apartment. Maybe he hadn't meant what he had said. Maybe he had just blurted it out, and when he realized what he had said, he had gotten scared. Maybe he wanted to end whatever it was they were.

She sighed and rolled over, punching her pillow before she buried her face in it.

The next thing she knew, there was a tap at her window. Disorientated, she reached for her gun before hearing the tap again. Putting her gun down, she rolled out of the bed and went over to the window, hesitating before she opened it and looked down.

Mike smiled when she finally came to the window.

She frowned when she realized that it was Mike who was on the street. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I love you!" he declared, throwing his arms up.

She shook her head. "You're drunk."

He waved a finger at her. "No, I'm not, Barek. I'm in love with you!" He shivered. "And I'm freezing my ass off out here."

They stared at each other for some time, until she finally said, "Get your idiotic ass up here, Logan."

He grinned and jogged over to the front door of the apartment, then waited impatiently to be buzzed in.

She buzzed him in, then began pacing the living room floor. What the hell was going through his mind? And more importantly, what was she going to say to him?

He finally reached her door and knocked anxiously on it. When she opened it, he stepped in, ready to grab her and kiss her like he'd never kissed her before. But the look on her face gave him pause. "What?"

She thumped his chest. "What the hell is the matter with you, showing up at my apartment and throwing rocks at my window at three in the morning?"

He rubbed his chest. "Ow, that hurt. And I told you. I love you."

"Are you... serious?"

He studied her for a long moment, then wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her against him. "I'm serious, baby." He lowered his head and kissed her softly.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him, dazed and content. "I... I love you, too, Mike."

His face relaxed into a gentle smile as he reached down and gently tucked an errant curl behind her ear. Then he kissed her forehead before gently guiding her into her bedroom.

The End

A/N: Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed that. I realize that Mike may have been a tad OOC, but hey, every fanfic is if you think about it. And I think that any man can be tamed, with the right woman. Mike's right woman is Carolyn. Am I right, people? (smiles)


End file.
